Romance entre amigos
by LaCrispies
Summary: Los Everdeen y los Hawthorne celebran su comida anual en casa de los Everdeen. Cuando Katniss va a casa de Gale a devolverle lo que Hazelle se ha dejado, se da cuenta de a quién necesita de verdad. Mi primer Lemon, espero que os guste.


Llevo tres días tirada en la cama, levantándome tan solo para ir al baño y ducharme. Mi madre entra de vez en cuando para traerme algo de comer o para ver si estoy bien. Prim, mi hermana pequeña de trece años, pasa todas las noches junto a mí y me hace un gran favor al no dejar que aquel saco de pulgas, nuestro gato Buttercup, entre a mi habitación.

No puedo fingir que nada ha pasado, que no soy una asesina a la que premian por cometer aquellos terribles crímenes. Cada día por las noches las imágenes de los demás tributos en los Juegos del Hambre reaparecen en mi cabeza. Cada una de las muertes de mis víctimas, cada cañonazo que sonaba cuando alguien moría y yo estaba a un paso más a mi victoria. No estuve sola; tuve la ayuda de Rue, mi pequeña aliada que murió muy joven; Peeta, el chico del pan, el chico con el que fingí tener un romance para obtener patrocinadores, el chico al que le rompí el corazón; Haymitch, mi mentor, es un borracho de pacotilla, pero lo considero buena gente, un amigo y no un enemigo. También tuve ayuda de mis estilistas, pero a los que más agradecida estoy es a esos tres.

Pero esas escenas no son las únicas que revivo cada noche; cuando Snow, el presidente de Panem, me visitó, cuando tuve a Gale, mi mejor amigo, tumbado en la cocina porque lo habían torturado a latigazos por haber ido de caza…

Abro los ojos hiperventilando. Me digo a mí misma que tan solo ha sido una pesadilla y me obligo a moverme un poco, pero tengo las piernas entumecidas de usarlas tan poco últimamente. Miro el despertador. Son las once y media, ya casi es hora de comer y mi estómago ruge como un león. Me pregunto por qué mi madre aún no me habrá traído el desayuno… Oigo mucho jaleo en el piso de abajo, supongo que tendremos visita.

Entro al baño privado que tengo en mi habitación y dejo correr el agua para que se caliente. Cuando voy a quitarme el pijama me doy cuenta que no llevo. Estoy semidesnuda, en ropa interior. Voy a buscar un conjunto limpio de ropa interior en el cajón de mi mesilla de noche, y me quito el que llevo puesto. Deshago mi trenza, dejando que mi pelo parezca un nido de charlajos y me miro detenidamente al espejo antes de entrar a la ducha.

Soy menuda y flacucha. Desearía que mis pechos fueran más grandes, pero no cambiaría mi aspecto por nada del mundo, me gusta como soy. Además, un aumento de senos solo pueden permitírselo los ricachones del Capitolio.

Dejo que el agua resbale sobre mí y me acaricie mientras enjabono mi pelo tres veces porque por mucho que lo haga, sigo sintiéndome sucia. La mayor parte del tiempo que estoy bajo la ducha estoy pensando en mis pesadillas o me meto agua en la boca y la escupo, por pura diversión.

Salgo sintiéndome limpia como una patena y como una nueva Katniss. Pero sé que mi optimismo no durará por mucho tiempo, así que estoy decidida a aprovechar todo el tiempo que pueda. Seco mi cuerpo con la toalla y me pongo la ropa interior limpia. Me peino el pelo rápidamente dejándolo de cualquier forma, pero liso, y lo seco un poco.

Vuelvo a mi cuarto y abro las cortinas y la ventana, para que entre un poco de luz y aire fresco. Quito las sábanas de mi cama y pongo unas nuevas. Dejo las que están usadas en un rincón tras la puerta de mi dormitorio. Veo algo caer encima de mi almohada y, por desgracia, se mueve. Me subo a cuatro patas a mi cama para ver qué es. Una pequeña araña peluda está trepando mis almohadas. Los insectos no me dan asco, pero cuando se trata de un insecto instalándose en mi cama tengo que echarlo. No acepto inquilinos en mi cama. Estoy a punto de cogerla cuando alguien llama a la puerta detrás de mí y la abre.

"Ya voy mamá, bajo enseguida y te ayudo a cocinar" digo para que deje de molestarme, pero no responde.

Me doy media vuelta para ver por qué no dice nada y me encuentro a Gale, mirándome estupefacto y un poco enrojecido.

"Ah, hola, Gale" lo saludo y me bajo de la cama, dejando a la araña sobre la almohada. "Siento no haber venido al bosque, sé que era nuestro día, pero últimamente tengo unas muy malas noches y necesitaba dormir…"

"S-Sí, n-no te preocupes…" tartamudea mirándome con la misma cara de antes. "T-Tu madre d-dice que…"

"¿Por qué hablas así?" pregunto. Gale nunca habla así, es de esos que tienen bien claro lo que quieren decir.

Es entonces que me doy cuenta que aún sigo en ropa interior y que cuando abrió la puerta lo primero que encontró fue el primer plano del culo de una chica intentando coger una araña de su almohada.

Me ruborizo y me tapo con una de las almohadas, aunque ya no sirve de nada porque ya me ha visto. Cojo mi pijama del cajón y me lo pongo. Reparo en que es ropa vieja de Gale que le pedí prestada para usar cómo pijama, porque me sentía súper cómoda con aquello puesto. Una simple camiseta azul marino de manga corta y unos pantalones cortos de color rojo que me llegan por encima de las rodillas. Él parece haberse dado cuenta de que es su ropa y sonríe.

"Te queda bien" comenta.

"G-Gracias" digo, aún conmocionada por la situación en la que nos hemos encontrado.

Parece que ahora que voy vestida puede hablar con más claridad.

"Tu madre dice que la ayudemos. Quiere que pongamos la mesa para la comida."

"¿Qué comida?" pregunto, estúpidamente.

"La comida anual de los Everdeen y los Hawthorne" dice como si fuera obvio. "Katniss, ¿cómo puedes olvidarte de algo tan importante?" se ríe y le saco la lengua.

"Si no me acuerdo es que no es tan importante, ¿no?" le digo para molestarle.

Y creo que lo ha molestado de verdad. Su expresión cambia de golpe. Pasa de felicidad a tristeza, no sin antes mostrar algo de enfado. "¿Insinúas que no soy tan importante?"

"¿Qué? ¡Yo no he dicho eso!" digo y me acerco a él para que me mire a los ojos. "¿Gale?"

No responde. Se da media vuelta y murmura algo sobre que sólo me acuerdo de él cuando no tengo a Peeta.

"Eso es mentira" digo antes de que baje el primer escalón al primer piso.

"¿Ah, sí?"

"Ésta noche he soñado contigo" reconozco. "El día en que mi madre tuvo que curarte las heridas del látigo…"

"¿Cuándo me besaste por tu propia voluntad?" pregunta algo más animado.

No es exactamente en lo que pensaba, pero si es lo que quiere oír, y quiera o no, esa escena se repitió una y otra vez en mis sueños.

"Sí, bueno, yo…"

"¡¿Gale, está Katniss despierta?" pregunta mi madre, desde abajo.

"¡Sí, ya me he despertado!" grito para evitar el tema y cojo a Gale por la muñeca. "Vamos, será mejor que bajemos."

Mamá y Hazelle están en la cocina preparando conejo asado que ha traído Gale del bosque, y ésta vez se han dado el lujo de comprar algo de carne buena en la carnicería. Puedo oler la salsa de ajo desde aquí y se me está haciendo la boca agua. Rory, el hermano de Gale que tiene la misma edad que Prim, está jugando con ella a las cartas y por su expresión frustrada, mi hermana va ganando. Vick, el hermano de diez años, juega con Posy, la pequeña de cuatro, y con Buttercup. Me anoto mentalmente que tengo que darle las gracias a Posy por tirarle de la cola al maldito gato y hacerlo salir corriendo de casa. Cuando me ve, la pequeña corre hacía mi y salta para abrazarme.

"¡Katniss!" grita y me da un fuerte abrazo.

"¿Qué hay, pequeña?" pregunto y le choco esos cinco.

"Vick y yo queremos jugar al escondite, ¿podemos?"

"Claro, si estáis como en vuestra casa" le recuerdo. "Pero recordad, si sacáis algo de su sitio, volved a ponerlo allí de nuevo, ¿sí?"

"¡Nosotros también queremos jugar!" anuncian Prim y Rory.

"Pues tendréis que esperar, porque ya casi hemos terminado de cocinar" anuncia Hazelle cuando entra al comedor para saludarme. "Buenas, Katniss, me alegra de verte fuera de la cama."

Gale y yo decidimos apresurarnos a poner la mesa así no tendremos que aguantar las lamentaciones de los niños por mucho mas.

El conejo que Gale cazó estaba buenísimo y lo felicitamos por su excelente caza. Hazelle hizo galletas de chocolate para el postre. Justo estaba a punto de coger una cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

"Ya voy yo" digo y me levanto de la mesa.

Oigo como todos quedan en silencio para saber quién es, así que abro la puerta y salgo fuera, cerrándola tras de mí.

"Peeta" susurro al verlo.

Parece aliviado al verme con vida y su expresión se relaja.

"¿Estás mejor?" pregunta. "Durante estos últimos días vine a visitarte pero siempre dormías… Tu hermana me dijo que tenías muchas pesadillas."

"No puedo dejar de revivir esos momentos, Peeta…" digo al borde de las lágrimas. "Intento pensar en otra cosa antes de irme a dormir, pero todas esas imágenes vuelven a mi cabeza, los gritos me están volviendo loca…"

Cuando ve que no podré aguantar más se acerca a mí y me da un abrazo. Apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho, agarrándome con fuerza a su camiseta, e intento no mojársela mucho con mis lágrimas.

"Todo irá bien, tus pesadillas se cesarán algún día u otro" me asegura dándome unos suaves golpes en la espalda y apretándome más contra él.

"No, no irá bien" digo. "Las pesadillas no cesarán, ¡y aún menos ahora que tenemos que volver a la arena!" grito y me aferro más a él, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

Casi estoy colgando de su cuello, pero a él no le importa. Solo me retiene entre sus brazos por un instante muy largo, un instante en el que no me he dado cuenta que no estábamos solos.

Gale cierra la puerta de golpe y oigo como sube las escaleras. Me separo de Peeta sintiéndome culpable por la reacción de mi mejor amigo y la puerta se abre de nuevo. Hazelle y mi madre nos miran desconcertadas.

"Gracias por venir" le digo a Peeta. "Será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa, no es un buen momento."

Asiente y antes de irse me da un beso en la mejilla. Noto cómo mi cara se ha puesto roja e intento evitar mirar a mi madre y a Hazelle mientras entro de nuevo y cierro la puerta. Los pequeños ya han empezado a jugar al escondite. Es el turno de Vick para buscar a los demás, así que aprovecha para coger otra galleta.

"¿Katniss, estás bien?" pregunta mi madre.

"Sí, estoy perfectamente" balbuceo y me seco las lágrimas sin mirarlas ni una sola vez. "Voy a buscar a Gale" intento decir sin que se me rompa la voz.

Subo corriendo las escaleras y entro a mi habitación, sabiendo que estará allí, esperándome. Y sí, allí está sentado en una esquina de mi cama, mirando por la ventana, que aún sigue abierta.

"Gale…" murmuro cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

"He encontrado una araña por tu cama" comenta evitando el tema. "La he tirado por la ventana."

"Gracias, pero no he venido a hablar de eso" digo forzándome a no llorar y me siento a su lado.

"Sé a qué has venido, y sé qué me dirás" dice apartándose un poco de mí, sin mirarme a la cara. "No quiero tener que oír que es él y que siempre será él al que elegirás primero. No quiero recordar que soy tu segundo plato."

Quedo en silencio. ¿De verdad cree eso de mí? ¿De verdad cree que sólo lo quiero cuando no tengo a Peeta?

"Eso es… una chorrada" consigo decir. "Gale, no eres mi segundo plato."

"Sí lo soy. Pero es igual, cuando vi por televisión lo mucho que te gustaba lo admití, que a mí tan solo me verás como el mejor amigo al que tratas cómo a un hermano, mientras que a él le responderás a todos sus besos con otro más apasionado."

"¡Pero si a ti también te bese!" digo, indignada por sus palabras. Estaba intentando hacerme sentir mal por él.

"¡Sí, tenía que hacerlo al menos una vez!" espeta. "¡Pero nunca me devolviste el beso!"

"¡¿Ah, eso es lo que quieres?" grito furiosa. "¿Qué te devuelva el maldito beso?"

Entonces le cojo la cara, lo obligo a mirarme a los ojos y acerco mis labios a los suyos. Al principio los dos nos sentimos forzados a hacerlo, pero el beso se ralentiza e intensifica a medida que pasan los segundos. Me separo de él para buscar aire y lo miro a los ojos.

"A los dos os veo de la misma forma" digo tomándole las manos. "Los dos sois amigos míos, los dos os habéis llevado una parte de mí, y si no fuera por vosotros, hoy no estaría aquí."

"¿Por qué a mí nunca me has tratado como tratas a Peeta?" pregunta abajando la vista.

"Porque eres mi mejor amigo, y al principio no quería admitir que sentía algo por ti" reconozco aferrándome más a sus grandes manos. "Pensaba que si dejaba que algo entre nosotros surgiera, podría acabar con nuestra amistad para siempre… Pero cuando te he visto así de triste me he dado cuenta que puede que sentir algo por ti no sea tan malo… Lo malo es que sienta algo por ti cuando no sé ni qué siento por Peeta…"

Sus ojos se dignan a mirarme por fin y acerca su rostro a mí, hasta que las puntas de nuestras narices se acarician.

"Elígeme a mí" sus labios suplican. "Katniss, sé que no soy perfecto, pero intentaré hacer todo lo posible para verte sonreír y para ver crecer nuestros hijos sanos y salvos."

"Gale…" digo y se me quiebra la voz. "Yo…"

"No digas nada" me ordena y pone su mano bajo mi barbilla.

Deja que nuestros labios se rocen y puedo notar su sonrisa en los míos. Mi cabeza da vueltas. No sé lo que siento, y por quién lo siento. No sé qué pasará, sólo sé necesito a Gale en estos momentos. Necesito sentir sus manos protegiéndome, sus labios besándome y su aliento en mi cuello poniéndome la piel de gallina.

Dejo que Gale me tumbe con él en la cama y que se ponga encima de mí, apoyando sus brazos alrededor de mi cabeza para poder verme con claridad. Sonríe. Nunca antes he visto aquella sonrisa. No es su sonrisa de victoria cuando caza algo bueno o sus trampas funcionan. Tampoco es su risa amable que enseña a todos cuando quiere ocultar algo. Es una sonrisa cargada de felicidad. Sus ojos brillan intensamente y mis dedos repasan el contorno de sus labios, algo que nunca antes me atreví a hacer, y algo que nunca vi a Gale dejarse hacer por ninguna de sus otras novias en la escuela. Me muerdo el labio, para reprimir una gran carcajada de satisfacción al ver que había encontrado a un nuevo Gale dentro de aquel que era tan frío y serio.

Pero lo veo, veo a Peeta evitando que elija a Gale, veo a Peeta salvándome la vida, lo veo esforzándose para estar conmigo. Me obligo a concentrarme en Gale, en mi cuarto solo está Gale y en estos momentos él es el único que necesito, así que agarro su camiseta y lo acerco lentamente hacia mí, mientras él me acaricia la mejilla y sonríe. Siento que mi corazón se acelera y él también porque reprime una risita. Estamos muy cerca el uno del otro. Me preparo otra vez para besarle, pero no ocurre. Alguien abre la puerta.

"Gale, mamá dice que-"

Rory, que está con sus hermanos y mi hermana al otro lado de la puerta, nos miran boquiabiertos; Posy está desconcertada, no entiende la situación; Vick se ha tapado la cara con las manos pero sigue mirando entre los dedos; Prim y Rory parecen algo traumados.

Gale y yo nos levantamos de golpe y los miramos, igual de sorprendidos. Hay un momento de tensión entre nosotros hasta que Prim consigue el hablar.

"Hazelle quiere saber si te vas a casa ahora o volverás más tarde…" comenta y mira hacia atrás para asegurarse que nadie más ha visto nada. "Pero si quieres, le digo que te quedas un rato más."

"No, no. No hace falta" dice levantándose de la cama y ayudándome a mí. "Será mejor que vaya a casa, no queremos más sorpresas" añade mirándome cautelosamente.

"¿Qué estabais haciendo?" pregunta Posy.

"¡Pero qué tonta eres se estaban bes-"

Rory le tapa la boca a su hermano, Vick, y se dirige a Posy.

"Gale le estaba enseñando un nuevo movimiento en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo."

Entonces Vick parece darse cuenta de a dónde quiere llegar su hermano y asiente, para convencer a Posy. Ésta, que parece tener bastante con ésa respuesta, asiente y se va para coger otra galleta.

"Chicos, escuchad…" comenta Gale, rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"Tranquilos" interviene Rory. "No diremos nada. Fingiremos no haber visto nada."

Tanto Gale como yo asentimos, asombrados por cómo se lo han tomado, y bajamos juntos para despedirnos. Cuando se han ido, Prim y yo dejamos que mamá descanse por su trabajo haciendo la comida, y nos ofrecemos para limpiar la cocina y lavar los platos, así tenemos tiempo para hablar.

Prim se asegura de que mamá se esté dando un baño y cierra las puertas de la cocina. Veo algo de decepción en sus ojos.

"¿Qué pasa con Peeta?" pregunta y se une conmigo a lavar platos.

Trago saliva fuertemente y evito el contacto visual.

"No estamos juntos, no tengo por qué sentirme mal…" comento, intentando convencerme a mi misma más que a mi hermana.

"No, no estáis juntos" coincide conmigo. "Pero le gustas, él está enamorado de ti y tú sientes algo por él."

"Prim, todo fue una actuación para obtener patrocinadores" le aseguro.

"Katniss, créeme, cuando eres alguien que te conoce desde hace mucho tiempo puedes ver cuándo estás fingiendo y cuándo no" dice mirando por la ventana. "Y créeme, en muchas escenas podías estar actuando, pero vi que en otros momentos sentiste algo y aún lo sientes."

"Eso es…"

"Verdad" dice terminando mi frase. "Es verdad y a mí no puedes mentirme, y aún menos mentirte a ti misma, Katniss."

Abajo la mirada, lo que le hace ver que me he rendido porque tiene razón. Puede que sienta algo por Peeta. Puede que me encante estar entre sus brazos y sentir el calor de sus labios, pero también me gusta el de Gale, el olor a bosque que desprende, como se le tensan los músculos del cuello cuando oye una presa, aquella sonrisa de felicidad que sus labios dibujaron, la seguridad que me transmite…

Empiezo a sentir un dolor punzante en el corazón al darme cuenta que he estado jugando con los sentimientos de dos personas que me importan tanto como mi propia vida. Prim se da cuenta y vuelve a hablar.

"Yo no te diré con cuál debes quedarte porque los dos me caen genial y si estuviera en tu situación tampoco sabría a quién elegir" reconoce. "Pero decídete ya, no juegues con los dos o se cansaran. Están sufriendo."

"Yo también sufro, Prim" consigo decir.

"Lo sé, Katniss. No puedo imaginarme cuánto, pero si de verdad te importan tanto encontrarás una solución y te decidirás. Luego ya no podrás hacer más daño a ninguno de los dos…"

Me sorprendo al ver que tiene razón, y me frustra que mi hermana pequeña, que nunca ha tenido novio, sea la que esté ayudándome en esto. Asiento y termino de lavar los platos yo sola mientras ella recoge la cocina.

Cinco minutos después entra mi madre con pañuelo en la mano.

"Hazelle se lo ha dejado" comenta.

"Sí, también se ha dejado las bandejas de las galletas…" murmura Prim, dejándolas encima de la mesa. "Supongo que mañana tendremos que llevárselas."

"No, es igual, ya se las llevo yo ahora" digo y lo cojo todo con rapidez. "Además, necesito tomar un poco el aire…"

Cuando estoy ya fuera de casa oigo a mi madre gritar desde la puerta.

"¡Apresúrate, que está oscureciendo!"

Aprieto el paso y me voy a casa de Gale.

Cuando Hazelle abre la puerta y me ve se le ilumina la cara.

"¡Gale!" grita sonriente.

Lo veo bajar del piso de arriba, sin camiseta, tan solo los pantalones. No me doy cuenta de que me he quedado embobada admirando su cuerpo.

"¿Katniss?" pregunta en medio de las escaleras.

"Eh, sí, tu madre se ha dejado esto en casa" digo y me dirijo a Hazelle. "Mamá quería llevártelo mañana pero he insistido en hacerlo ahora."

"Gracias" dice dejándome entrar y cerrando la puerta. "Los chicos están en el salón. Gale ahora iba a ducharse."

Hecho el ojo de nuevo a su escultural torso antes de que vuelva a desaparecer de mi vista.

Me siento en el sofá, junto a Rory, y Hazelle se va a la cocina a dejar las bandejas.

"Gracias" le digo. "Por lo de antes."

Asiente sonriendo y vuelve a quedar absorto en sus pensamientos. Vick está terminando deberes junto a la chimenea, y Posy finge ser una mesa en medio del salón. Hazelle vuelve y se sienta en la butaca roja. Hablamos sobre lo buena que estaba la comida y de los postres, que desgraciadamente, no he podido probar. Por suerte, Hazelle pensó en mí y guardó unas pocas en la caja de galletas que tenemos en casa. Han pasado diez minutos cuando Posy deja de fingir ser una mesa y abre la boca.

"¿Katniss, me enseñas esa técnica de lucha que te ha enseñado Gale hoy?"

"¿Qué técnica de lucha?" pregunto tontamente sin recordar la excusa que Rory se inventó.

"La que Gale te estaba haciendo cuando estaba tumbado sobre ti en la cama."

"¡Cierra el pico!" le espeta Rory.

Hazelle nos mira expectante a Rory y a mí, y luego a Posy.

Ella no es como Posy, es adulta y muy inteligente. Estará sospechando algo, y mi rubor no ayuda nada.

"Posy, es que no he tenido tiempo a aprenderla, ¿sabes?" digo y me levanto del sofá. "Será mejor que me vaya, mi madre estará preocupada."

Hazelle se levanta sin decir nada sobre el tema y me acompaña a la puerta. Me despido de ella y cuando abre la puerta veo que ya no queda nada de luz en la calle, solo la de las farolas, las cuales tienen poca intensidad, y más de la mitad no funcionan.

"Está muy oscuro" comenta Hazelle.

"No pasa nada, están las farolas. Puedo ir sola perfectamente."

"¿Seguro que quieres ir sola? ¿No prefieres que te acompañe?" pregunta Gale, detrás de mí.

Tiene el pelo mojado y alguna que otra gota resbala de su pelo y moja la camiseta de su viejo pijama. Son dos piezas totalmente diferentes. La camiseta es gris y de manga corta, y no conjunta para nada con sus pantalones, que son azul oscuro con rayas blancas a los lados. Va descalzo y sin calcetines.

"Acabas de salir de la ducha y ya llevas el pijama puesto" señalo. "No, tranquilo. Puedo ir yo sola."

"A mí no me parece buena idea" comenta Hazelle. "Escucha, llama a tu madre y dile que te quedas a dormir ésta noche, ¿de acuerdo?"

"El teléfono es muy viejo, mamá" comenta Gale. "¿Crees que funcionará?"

"Si sabes cómo hacerlo, sí" dice y nos lleva hasta un teléfono viejo en el que nunca me fijé.

Después de tres minutos y ocho golpes, conseguimos hacerlo funcionar. Llamo a casa y le digo a mi madre que paso la noche allí. Antes de colgar, Hazelle se pone al teléfono y empieza a charlar con mi madre. Genial, le contara lo que ha pasado hoy en casa.

Gale me coge por la muñeca y tira de mí hacia arriba, a su cuarto. Veo una cama suficientemente grande para dos personas, dos mesitas de noche a cada lado, un armario junto a la puerta y una ventana la mitad de grande que la pared por la que entra la luz de la luna.

"Voy a buscar una manta de repuesto por si tienes frío ésta noche" comenta y me deja allí sola.

Tarda mucho y empiezo a aburrirme, así que me quito los zapatos y empiezo a cotillear por sus cosas. Abro el armario y miro la poca ropa que tiene colgada y el montón que hay apilonada. Luego voy a por las mesillas de noche. Encima de una hay una foto nuestra abrazándonos enmarcada. Doy un paso para cogerla, pero sin querer doy un golpe a la mesilla y el marco se tumba. Cuando vuelvo a colocarlo reparo en que hay algo asomando entre la mesilla y la pared. Lo cojo y, señoras y señores, en mis manos tengo una revista llena de fotografías de chicas desnudas con estrellas tapándoles los pezones.

"¿Buscando a ver si encuentras mi diario?" pregunta Gale, entrando por la puerta con una vieja manta verde de cuadros en la mano. "No te preocupes, no encontraras ninguno, no tengo de esas cosas."

"Bueno, si con diario te refieres a una revista para adultos…"

"¿Cómo la has encontrado?" pregunta quitándomela de las manos y dejándola de nuevo donde estaba.

"Uf, ha sido fácil" comento. "¿Y qué haces tú con ese tipo de revistas para adultos, eh, Gale Hawthorne?"

"Te recuerdo que ya soy mayor de edad" dice Gale tumbándose en la cama y poniendo los brazos bajo su cabeza. "Además, no tienes que ser mayor de edad para tener ésas revistas."

"¿Ah, no?" pregunto intrigada.

"¡Qué va! Cuando somos adolescentes la mayoría nos sentimos muy… frustrados, por decirlo de algún modo, y por eso las compramos."

"¿Frustrados?" digo arqueando las cejas. "¿De verdad no se te ocurre nada más?"

"Por favor, no me hagas decirlo" suplica y se tapa la cara con las manos.

Como la puerta está cerrada, aprovecho el momento para sentarme encima de él e inclinarme un poco para suplicarle.

"Dilo…" digo poniendo morritos y recorriendo su pecho con mi dedo índice.

"Katniss…"

"Venga…" cojo su mano y la arrastro por mi muslo, casi tocándome el culo.

"Deja de tentarme. No seré capaz de controlar lo que hago" dice sentándose en la cama, aún cogiéndome el muslo.

"Dilo…" susurro en su cuello, besándolo una y otra vez.

"¡Vale, está bien, nos sentimos muy necesitados sexualmente hablando!" dice rindiéndose y quitándome de encima. "¿Estás contenta?"

"Sí" dijo satisfecha y me siento junto a él, mirando por la ventana.

La conversación con Prim inunda mi mente y agacho la cabeza, intentando aclarar mis ideas.

"Gale" susurro y lo miro a los ojos. "No he venido solo para traerle las cosas a tu madre, necesito hablar contigo, tal y como hacíamos antes de que…"

"Sí, como antes."

Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y le cuento lo de mi conversación con mi hermana. Le digo que le necesito, pero que también necesito a Peeta y que no sé qué hacer o sentir. Él guarda silencio, me acaricia la mano y de vez en cuando hunde su cabeza en mi pelo y me besa. No puedo pasarme toda la vida besando a Gale y sintiéndome mal por Peeta, o besando a Peeta y sintiéndome mal por Gale, no quiero hacerles sufrir.

"¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Piensas demasiado. Tienes que dejar que tu corazón hable por ti, no tu mente" comenta.

No conozco a Peeta tanto como a Gale, pero si sé que si lo abandonara tendría el valor necesario para seguir con su vida y sería capaz de encontrar a otra persona que lo haga sentir bien. Gale en cambio es tozudo y pasaría el resto de su vida lamentándose, incluso tendría pensamientos suicidas. Eso es lo que necesito para decidirme. Los necesito a los dos, pero sólo uno me necesita para seguir con su vida. Y ese es Gale.

"Entonces, ¿cómo decidirás con quién pasar el resto de tu vida?" murmura aún escondido en mi pelo. Su voz se rompe a medida que habla.

"Ya lo he decidido" susurro y me doy media vuelta para besarle.

Al principio no reacciona, se separa de mí y me mira desconcertado. Más tarde se da cuenta lo que el beso significa en realidad y se le ilumina el rostro. Sus manos me cogen por la cintura y tiran de mí hacia él, se acerca a mí y me besa lentamente, pero con pasión. Noto su sonrisa en mis labios y su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi boca. Separo los labios, lentamente y dejo que su lengua acaricie la mía. La cabeza me da vueltas. ¿Gale? ¿Mi mejor amigo? ¿De verdad estoy besando así a mi mejor amigo? La verdad es que eso me pone un poco. Una risa de alivio se escapa de mis labios y aprovecho su desconcierto para sentarme encima de él otra vez y rodearle el cuello con mis brazos. Tomamos un minuto para respirar y mirarnos a los ojos mientras nuestras manos se acarician y nuestros labios sonríen. El corazón se me dispara con solo mirarlo, mi cuerpo tiembla y noto un revoloteo de mariposas en el estómago. Esa sensación me encanta y me vuelve loca. Loca de amor. Estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo, Gale Hawthorne. Lo quiero, el me quiere. Una nueva sensación se añade: la necesidad.

Intento reprimir esa hambre que tengo, pero no funciona. Me aferro a su pelo negro mientras lo beso de nuevo, ésta vez con más fiereza. Sus manos recorren suavemente mis brazos, mi espalda, y bajan hasta llegar a mis muslos. Duda por un momento, pero decide continuar acariciándome la parte interna del muslo, y acercarse más a mi intimidad. Mi respiración acelera y dejo escapar un gemido, cosa que me deja paralizada. Lo miro a los ojos, avergonzada, pero él no parece escandalizado, al contrario, le ha gustado. Vuelve a besarme y continúa acariciándome.

"Ha sido el sonido más hermoso que he oído nunca" susurra en mis labios.

Sus palabras no ayudan a calmarme, me emocionan más. La cosa se pone peor cuando noto que su entrepierna endurece y él pone la mano en medio para evitar que lo note, ruborizándose. Así que éste es el efecto que tienen mis gemidos sobre él. Cuando vuelvo a besarlo me restriego con su mano sin querer, y el placer que me da me arranca otro gemido de los labios. Gale me presiona más contra él, ésta vez quitando la mano de su entrepierna y restregándola contra mis caderas. Un impulso recorre mis venas y lo empujo, tumbándolo en la cama, mientras yo sigo frotándome contra él, consiguiendo hacerlo gemir. Me inclino hacia delante y le beso, le muerdo el labio inferior, y recorro su mandíbula y su cuello con mi boca. Mis manos bajan instintivamente hasta el dobladillo de su camiseta y empiezo a quitársela, pero él me coge por las muñecas y me detiene, mirándome seriamente.

"Katniss, si llegamos más lejos, no podré detenerme" dice, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para evitar gemir otra vez mientras sigo frotándome contra sus caderas.

Me inclino poco más y dejo que mis labios rocen su oreja. Respiro lentamente y consigo ponerle la piel de gallina. "¿Y si no quiero que te detengas?" pregunto y le muerdo el lóbulo, suavemente. "¿Me darás lo que quiero?"

"Eso depende en qué es lo que quieres" dice soltándome las muñecas.

"Te quiero a ti" murmuro en su cuello, besándolo de nuevo.

Mis palabras parecen convencerle y pone sus manos en mis caderas, presionándome aún más contra él. Gimo y vuelvo a intentar quitarle la camiseta. Ésta vez no me detiene. Es su turno. Nos gira a los dos y ahora soy yo la que está tumbada en la cama. Separo las piernas y dejo que se tumbe entre ellas, para así poder restregarse más. Quiero que me quite el jersey pero no lo hace. Gimoteo en protesta mientras él sigue restregándose y acariciándome con sus labios. Me besa tanto que apenas puedo respirar, me muerde el cuello, me lame, y sigue bajando, y bajando hasta mi clavícula. Allí se detiene en seco. Cuando ve que voy a protestar, me quita la camiseta. A los dos nos falta la parte de arriba, solo que yo sigo con el sostén puesto. Apoya sus manos encima de mis hombros y me mira, sonriendo. Aprovecho el espacio para repasar sus pectorales con mi mano, sentir sus abdominales…

Lo he visto otras veces sin jersey, pero verlo de ésta manera, encima de mí… Lo cojo por la cintura y tiro de él para besarle de nuevo. Necesito sus labios tanto y como necesito el aire para respirar. Sus manos recorren mi torso y desabrochan mi sostén, dejándome expuesta. Me ruborizo y aparto la vista. Sé que no son las primeras que ha visto- Gale ha tenido muchas novias desde que nos conocemos -así que me da miedo que, en comparación a las demás, sean pequeñas. Pero no dice nada. Sus manos empiezan a masajearlas, sus dedos juegan con mis pezones… Más tarde los está succionando, lamiendo y mordiéndolos, cosa que hace que gima más y más. Juega con ellos y los besa, mirándome a los ojos cada vez que lo hace.

Intentamos no hacer ruido, para que nadie nos oiga, aunque a veces se nos escapa algún que otro gritito de placer demasiado fuerte.

Sus manos dejan de masajear mis pechos y su boca baja lentamente por mi torso, dejando besitos a su paso hasta que llega a mis pantalones. Como veo que duda voy a hacerlo yo, pero me aparta las manos y los desabrocha él. Aún sin hacer nada, planta un último beso bajo mi ombligo y me quita los pantalones lentamente. Otra vez me ruborizo, y otra vez me admira con los ojos. Lleva su mano a mi parte más íntima y pasea su dedo por allí. Pero no voy a ser la única que está tan cerca de quedar-se desnuda, así que aparto su mano con mi pie, y me arrodillo en la cama. Él hace lo mismo y me mira desconcertado.

Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y lo beso apasionadamente. Él me toma por las caderas y me acerca a él lo máximo posible. Vuelvo a sentir su erección contra mí y eso hace que vaya más deprisa. Sin dejar de besarlo, bajo mis manos lentamente por su pecho y me detengo en sus pantalones. Lo miro y veo que está suplicándome que se los quite. Le doy unos besos más antes de hacerlo y se los quito. No soy tan cuidadosa como él, pero le gusta ver que lo necesito tanto. Tiramos los pantalones al suelo, junto a la otra ropa y nos miramos en silencio.

Aquel bulto que tiene bajo los calzoncillos no parece molestarle, pero a mí consigue enrojecerme. Gale se ríe y me coge por la cintura.

"Eres tan inocente…" murmura besándome de nuevo.

"No es verdad" protesto y me alejo un poco de él.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, en serio. Y voy a demostrártelo" digo empujándolo para que se siente al borde de la cama.

Me mira expectante, deseando saber qué es lo siguiente que voy a hacer. Pero ni yo lo sé. Quiero sorprenderlo, demostrarle que no soy tan boba en ese tema. La única cosa que viene en mente es su erección, y como no puedo pensar en otra cosa, decido hacer algo con ella. Le quito los calzoncillos y los lanzo a un rincón.

Lo siguiente que veo no me hace ruborizar. Me deja paralizada. Aterrorizada. _¿Cómo va a caber todo eso en mí?_ Me pregunto, asustada. Cuando Gale ve mi reacción decide hablar.

"Escucha, Katniss, no tenemos porqué hacerlo hoy. Si no te sientes preparada lo haremos cuando quieras."

"No es eso lo que me preocupa" digo, aún mirando su pene. "Me preocupa el tamaño."

"¿Es demasiado pequeña?" pregunta alarmado.

"¿Pequeña?" me digo a mí misma. "¡Es un monstruo!"

Entonces se echa a reír a carcajadas y me da un beso, aliviado.

"Katniss, te adaptarás a ella" dice, aún riéndose.

"¡No te rías!" protesto y miro hacia otro lado, con la cara roja.

"Lo que te decía, eres muy inocente."

"Imbécil" murmuro y lo miro desafiante. "No tienes ni idea de lo que puedo hacer."

Antes de que pueda decir algo más yo ya se la he cogido. Lo acaricio, subiendo y bajando la mano por ella. La reacción de Gale me indica que lo estoy haciendo bien. Gime y se tumba en la cama, poniéndose las manos en la cara.

"¡Madre mía, qué bien!" consigue decir mientras yo aumento el ritmo. "Ah, ah-"

Ese sonido que sale de sus labios me pone a cien. _¿Aún crees que soy muy inocente?_ Pienso por mí misma y recuerdo algo que había visto en la revista de Gale. Envuelvo su pene con mi boca y lo lamo, lo beso, lo acaricio. Hago cualquier cosa para sacarle aquellos gemidos que tanto me gusta oír. Noto una sensación placentera dentro de mí y me humedezco un poco allí abajo. Sigo así, subiendo el ritmo hasta que él no puede más.

"¡Katniss, para, que me vengo!" suplica, pero no le hago caso.

Continúo así hasta que algo espeso me llena la boca. Será su semen, supongo. Al menos eso es lo que me enseñaron en biología. Gale me mira con prudencia y empieza a tartamudear algo. Yo lo trago como una buena chica y me sorprendo por su gusto.

"Mm… es salado" consigo decir.

La mirada de Gale ha cambiado, veo algo que está cargada de lujuria. Con su dedo índice recoge una gota de semen que resbalaba de la comisura de mis labios y me señala con ella, para que me la trague. Lo hago encantada y lo miro a los ojos.

"¿Te ha gustado?" pregunto.

Respira hondo, intentando recuperar el aliento, como si acabara de correr en una maratón, y me responde. "Ha sido… increíble" dice sorprendido. "¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso? Un momento… ¿Tú y Peeta no habréis…?"

"¿Qué? ¡No!" contesto rápidamente. "Lo he visto en tu revista y quise intentarlo… Eres mi primero."

"Oh" dice y se ruboriza por lo de su revista. "Escucha, Katniss, antes que nada quiero que sepas que yo-"

"Lo sé, lo sé" digo y miro a otro lado. "Ya sé que no eres virgen."

"¿Cómo…?"

"Me lo suponía" reconozco. "Has tenido otras novias y un montón de chicas están coladas por ti y…"

"Eh, Katniss" dice cogiéndome la cara con sus manos. "Puede que no seas mi primera, pero quiero que seas mi última."

Y tras pronunciar esas palabras vuelve la magia del momento.

Gale me levanta y me tumba en la cama, besándome con pasión y lujuria. Mi corazón da un bote cuando sus manos bajan a por mi última pieza de lencería. La quita con sus dientes, lentamente, y la deja caer al suelo.

No puedo pensar en ninguna sensación tan placentera como ésta. Sus caricias, sus besos, su lengua, sus dedos… todo me hace estremecer. De repente las mariposas salen volando y dentro de mí no siento nada más que placer. Ya no estoy nerviosa ni asustada. Gimo sin parar y pido más. Arqueo mi espalda y cojo a Gale por el pelo, para que no se mueva de donde está.

"¿Te gusta?" murmura con sus labios pegados a mi clítoris y haciéndome temblar de placer.

"Más…" es todo lo que consigo decir, o más bien dicho, gemir.

Gale se ríe, aún en contacto conmigo, y eso provoca que mis gemidos sean más fuertes. De repente deja de acariciarme con sus dedos, y mientras sigue succionando mi clítoris noto que inserta un dedo dentro de mí. Lo mete y lo saca lentamente y yo me humedezco aún más. Repite el proceso varias veces, y poco a poco mete un dedo más, hasta que tengo cuatro de sus dedos dentro de mí, entrando y saliendo a velocidad de la luz.

"¡Ah!" intento ahogar un gemido para que Hazelle y los niños no nos oigan.

De repente todo el placer acumulado revienta dentro de mí y Gale se traga todo el fluido que sale de mi cuerpo.

Se inclina hacia mí y me besa. Puedo notar mi sabor en sus labios. _No está nada mal_, pienso. Dejo que nuestras lenguas luchen y, por supuesto, la suya me gana. Pero no me importa. Nunca antes me había sentido tan impotente ante alguien, y a la vez tan importante.

Gale me da un beso en la frente antes de levantarse de la cama y rebuscar en su armario. Me acerco a él y le rodeo la cintura. Miro por detrás de su hombro para ver qué está haciendo. Veo que coge algo en un envoltorio y lo mira fijamente.

"Mierda, está caducado" murmura y sigue buscando.

Entonces caigo. Aquello era un preservativo. ¿Cómo no había pensado yo en ello? ¿En qué pensaba, en hacer el amor con él sin protección y quedarme embarazada? Más tarde se me ocurre algo. En clase nos contaron cómo iba todo esto de la ovulación y los días donde sería más probable poderte quedar embarazada. Tiene que venirme la regla en poco menos de una semana según mis cálculos, así que ya habré ovulado y no hay riesgo de embarazo.

Cierro el armario, obligándole a mirarme a la cara.

"He hecho mis cálculos" susurro en su oreja. "No hay ningún riesgo de quedarme embarazada."

"¿Has calculado bien?" suena un poco preocupado.

"Sí" murmuro acariciándole el pecho con mi dedo.

Pero el momento de ternura ha terminado. El Gale romántico ha dejado un hueco para el Gale el impulsivo y feroz. Me coge con fuerza por los hombros y me apoya contra la puerta de su habitación. Recorre mi cuerpo con besos cargados de lujuria y cuando llega a mi boca suelta un gemido que me hace reaccionar. Rodeo sus caderas con mis piernas y quedo sujeta entre él y la puerta. Me agarra el culo con fuerza y veo que duda. Con mi mano levanto su barbilla y le miro a los ojos.

"¿Estás segura de eso, Katniss?" pregunta.

Asiento sin aliento y le doy un beso para asegurárselo.

Gale entra un poco en mi. Me quedo sin respiración por la tensión del momento. Sé que me va a doler, he oído a millones de chicas hablar de ello y todas han sufrido en su primera vez. Mis nervios vuelven, las mariposas revolotean de nuevo en mi estómago. Gale me besa para tenerme distraída mientras rompe mi barrera. Su beso ahoga un grito de dolor que quiere salir de mis labios. Estoy temblando. Tengo las uñas clavadas a su espalda y alguna que otra lágrima baja por mi mejilla. Gale está dentro de mí pero sin hacer nada. Está quieto, dejando tiempo para que asimile el dolor. Al cabo de minuto y medio de besos y caricias, y palabras tranquilizadoras, Gale coge ritmo de nuevo y embiste contra mí lentamente. Aún siento dolor, pero no como el de antes. Con cada embestida siento menos dolor y más placer. La puerta tiembla cada vez que entra en mí. Rezo para que no nos oigan. La respiración de Gale en mi cuello me tranquiliza. Ya no tiemblo. Mis caderas empiezan a moverse junto a las suyas.

El Gale romántico me lleva, aún dentro de mí, a su cama y sigue entrando en mí una y otra vez. Sus músculos se tensan y sube el ritmo. Los gemidos empiezan otra vez. Separo más mis piernas para darle más movilidad. Veo el hambre en sus ojos.

"¡Joder, joder, joder!" grito de placer. Gale eleva más el ritmo. "Hmpf, Hmpf…"

"Katniss…" dice mi nombre y veo que está al borde de gritar cómo un poseso.

Lo callo con un beso, pero eso solo lo pone más a cien. Cada vez embiste más rápido y siento que ya no podré aguantar más. Arqueo mi espalda hacia él para sentirlo más. La cama no deja de golpear la pared y hacer ruido.

"¡Katniss, me voy a correr!" grita sin pensar en que no estamos solos en casa.

Un tirón dentro de mí me arranca un gemido enorme y siento cómo mis fluidos se mezclan con los de Gale. Había oído hablar antes de los orgasmos, pero nunca creí que serían tan placenteros y podrían dejarte tan cansado.

Caemos rendidos en su cama y escuchamos nuestras respiraciones. Él sigue dentro de mí moviéndose muy lentamente. Embiste tres o cuatro veces más, me da un beso, y sale de mí mientras esconde su cabeza en mi cuello.

No puedo dejar de pensar en que ha sido el mejor momento de mi vida. El más hermoso. Me abraza y vuelve a besarme.

"Sabes que nos habrán oído, ¿verdad?" digo.

"Sí, lo sé" comenta, mirando hacia la puerta. "Estarán traumados durante unos meses."

"Tu madre no me mirará a la cara nunca más…"

"Eso es mentira, mi madre no paraba de decir que teníamos que terminar juntos."

"Pero eso no significa que quería oírnos haciendo el amor."

Se ríe y me acerca aún más hacia él. Mi mira a los ojos y acerca sus labios a los míos, pero sin besarme.

"Te quiero" murmura rozando mis labios.

"Yo también te quiero, Gale Hawthorne" digo y lo beso, feliz por lo que hemos hecho.


End file.
